


Much Ado About Spitfire

by knightswhosay



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU. Artemis's school is putting on a production of Much Ado About Nothing. Artemis gets the part of Beatrice, the sharp tongued niece of a Spanish lord. Wally gets the part of Benedick, whose wits compete against Beatrice's. Main ships: Spitfire, SuperMartian, CheshRoy, past Frostbite. Suggestions of a bunch of other ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys really enjoy reading this. I really enjoyed writing it. I think I've told enough about the play within the chapter so you can understand this chapter, but in case I haven't here's a quick rundown of the first couple of acts:
> 
> The Prince comes back from the war with his friends. One of them, Claudio, falls in love with the maiden Hero. Hero's father gives his blessing. Meanwhile, Benedick and Beatrice have a battle of wits. The Prince decides to play match maker. The Prince's bastard brother plots.
> 
> If you enjoy, share this with your friends. If you don't enjoy, share this with your enemies.

Oh God, he was sure in for it now.

"West! I didn't know you auditioned for this play."

"Audition? Ms. Lance wanted me in this role from the start."

"Sure…"

Wally glared at the blonde. She glared back. "I thought you didn't like Shakespeare."

"No. He's fine. I just thought you did abysmally as Mercutio in Romeo and Juliet. Harper would have done better, and he's not even in this department." Wally West, Artemis Crock, and Roy Harper were all in eleventh grade at a high school for fine arts. Wally and Artemis were both in the theatre department, while Roy was in the dance department.

"I'm still surprised you managed to get into this department. You're the worst liar I've ever seen."

"Artemis! Wally!" Both of them turned as a blonde woman walked into the theatre classroom, empty except for Artemis and Wally. "I'm glad you guys are already here."

Someone a lot shorter than Ms. Lance was walking in her wake. Said person had dark hair and blue eyes very familiar to Wally. "Dick!" He ran over to the younger boy and fist bumped him.

Ms. Lance raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys already know Richard?"

"Yes," Artemis said, "But he's in ninth grade. Don't tell me he's got one of the starring roles?"

Dick grinned and said to Wally, "Not feeling the aster, is she?"

"Richard will be playing Don Pedro, the prince of Arragon," Ms. Lance said.

"Who will you two be playing?" Dick asked.

"Benedick," Wally answered.

"Beatrice," Artemis answered.

Dick smirked, then began snickering.

"What's so funny Grayson?"

He looked up at them. "Neither of you have read Much Ado About Nothing have you?"

Ms. Lance cleared her throat. "Children, the rest of our principal actors are arriving."

The three children and the teacher watched the other high schoolers file in. Artemis recognized Conner Kent, the resident hunk of tenth grade. Then came Megan Morse, another tenth grader; the only thing Artemis knew about her was that the girl had a fixation on homemade goods. Artemis was surprised to see a senior follow them in; usually seniors were too consumed by college applications to participate in the school's first semester play.

"That's Kaldur," Wally whispered into her ear. "I don't know him well, but he and Roy are really close chums."

Wally smirked at Artemis's surprised expression. Quietly, she hissed, "Roy's not gay."

"How would you know?"

Wally grinned as her nostrils flared. He didn't know that, inwardly, she was fighting between her desire to proof him wrong and her desire to keep her personal background private. She settled for a "Hurumph" and turned back to the other students.

He did too. Following Kaldur was a dark haired girl he didn't know, although from the way Dick's smile grew brighter, Wally guessed Dick knew her. Then came a boy whose styled dark hair looked uncomfortably similar to horns. Wally watched the boy purposely step on the heels of the girl in front of him. Next was another boy Wally didn't know, although his weird buzz cut and the creepy way he stared at the cute tenth grader was unnerving.

Last to come in the classroom was Cameron Mahkent, an eleventh grader who Wally thought brought a whole new definition to asshole. Cameron walked toward Artemis, stopping on her side opposite Wally's. "Hey babe."

Wally felt her bristle and was dimly surprised she didn't give any other reaction. He was distracted by the dark haired girl winking at Dick. He leaned toward the younger boy and whispered in his ear, "Does Barbara know about her?"

"Shut up!" he whispered back.

Ms. Lance cleared her throat. "Here are the roles everyone one in here will playing." She began to list them off, starting with Dick's, Artemis's, and his. "Conner will be playing Claudio, Megan will play Hero. Kaldur will play Leonato, who is Hero's father and Beatrice's uncle. Simon will be Don John, the younger, illegitimate brother of Don Pedro. Klarion will be Conrade, and Cameron will be Borachio. There will be a few other actors, but their parts are smaller, and they're younger. I'll be talking to them later, separately." She walked over to a filing cabinet in the classroom and took out several stacks of paper. She passed them out. "Here are your parts. Familiarize yourselves with them. We'll begin reading through them next week."

The students nodded their comprehension. "Good. Now scram. You're dismissed ."

Wally and Dick whooped and made their way out of the room. Artemis sighed and slowly followed. A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could go far. She shivered; the hand was ice cold. She pivoted. "Cameron. What do you want?"

He smiled. "Nothing, babe."

"Then let me go."

His smile widened. "No. I don't think I will. I think—"

"Is there a problem?"

Artemis thanked Cameron's stupidity in accosting her inside the classroom, instead of waiting for them to leave the supervised room. Even more, she thanked her teacher. She wrenched her wrist of Cameron's hand. "No. Thank you though Ms. Lance." Artemis fled from the room.

 

Wally and Dick—as well as most of the cast—were already outside in the school's courtyard. They were talking to Conner, Megan, and Zatanna. Wally said, "I hope we get to dress in period costumes. Last time, it was awesome." Last year, one of the school's productions was Romeo and Juliet.

Megan agreed. "I would love to be in period costume. My character gets married in this play. I'm sure the dress would be lovely."

"To be honest, I'm not surprised the Wallman likes wearing tights. You probably enjoy it too, Grayson." Artemis walked toward the group.

Zatanna, who Artemis had talked to before on occasion, laughed appreciatively. "So Wally still hasn't surrendered to your witty charms?"

Wally sniffed. "I never will."

"But you admit I have them." Artemis looked away from them and at Conner and Megan. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Artemis Crock. I know who you two are, but I don't think we've ever met formally."

"Conner." He reached out his hand and shook hers, but only for a moment. Megan, on the other hand, embraced her.

"Uhh…"

"I'm so glad to meet you Artemis! Tell me, do you like Greek things? You know, to go along with your name."

"I suppose…" Artemis suddenly grinned, wickedly. "Wanna know what my favorite Greek play is?"

"What?"

"Lysistrata."

"Why?" Artemis leaned close to Megan's ear and whispered. The other girl grew bright red, although she couldn't prevent a few giggles.

"What's so funny sweetcheeks?" Wally leered at Megan.

Artemis scowled. "You are so…ugh!"

"I'm so what?" Wally replied, hands on hips.

"Lecherous."

"He'd probably fit in your play, Artemis," Megan said.

"You're right!" Artemis chortled.

He demanded, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know what she means," Zatanna drawls, "but I think us three girls need to have a sleepover soon."

Megan and Artemis both said, "I'd love too."

"Just as long as Megan here sends me pictures." Artemis stomped on Wally's foot.

"I think, girls, that we should leave these dorks to their excuse for a conversation. Well," Artemis said, looking at Conner, "you're not a dork, but you know…"

"It's girl time," Zatanna finished for her.

The three girls walked away from the boys. Wally looked down at Dick, who had been cackling to himself for much of the conversation. "Have you read Lysistrata?"

"Actually, I have."

"What's it about?"

"Greek women who get mad at their men for going off to war and as a result, refuse to have sex with them."

"Then what?"

"Erections feature prominently."

 

"Hey Artemis?"

"Hmm?" She stopped looking out the car window and looked instead at the porsche's driver.

"I heard you got a big role in the school's play."

"Who told you that? Wait, lemme guess. Dinah."

"She's Ms. Lance to you."

"She's Ms. Lance at school. She's Dinah when I come across you two making out in the living room."

Oliver Queen, millionaire, a sponsor of the school, and Artemis's adoptive parent, choked. "You…You—"

"Maybe I should say the future Mrs. Queen. I know about that little box in your sock drawer."

"Well," Oliver sniffed, "Dinah has already informed that if we were ever to get married, she would never take my name."

"Probably doesn't want to be associated with you."

He pointed an accusatory finger at her. "You are my child! You are not allowed to say such things!"

"Where's Roy?" Artemis was only now registering the red head's absence, although she felt a little stupid for not realizing he wasn't there since she was finally getting ride shotgun.

Oliver blinked at the subject change. "Dance rehearsals. He's got a solo performance in a few weeks." A beat of silence. "Have…have you seen your sister?"

"Jade? No, but I assume she was at school today, or else Roy would have demanded me tell him where she was, like he doesn't live in the same house." Artemis's older sister, a senior in high school, had been adopted by Oliver at the same as Artemis, about two years ago. However, she had a habit of running away, whether to their mother's house or to a friend's. Roy seemed to think that Artemis was her sister's keeper.

Oliver sighed. "Well, at least I've convinced her to apply to some colleges."

The car drove up to the gated community where Oliver lived, and Artemis looked back out the window.

 

Wally began reading through his part that night, Thursday night. He didn't get very far, only through the first and some of the second act. He was very satisfied however. His character, Benedick, seemed to abhor Artemis's character, and win every battle of wits they had. He didn't know that Artemis held a high opinion of her own character for the very same reasons.

Actually, Wally had to confess that he really liked this play so far. It was much better than Romeo and Juliet in any case. He only stopped reading it when his mother called him downstairs for dinner.

Upon arriving in the dining room, Wally was horrified to see his cousin. "Bart! Why? Why are you here?"

"Felt like dropping in." Bart smiled earnestly. "It's great to see you! And I have some big news."

"Wally? Have you washed your hands?" Wally's father asked from his seat.

Wally cursed under his breath and ran into the kitchen, angrily washing his hands in the sink. "Mom, why's Bart here?"

"He wanted to be here. He has some important news to tell us. You need to be nice to your cousin. I know he's a few years younger than you, but he really likes you."

"I doubt he's related him."

"Has to be. He reminds far more of you than anyone else in the family does."

Wally spluttered and, drying his hands, followed his mother out of the kitchen and back into the dining room.

After they all said the blessing and started eating, Rudy West asked, "What's the big news?"

"I got into the play!"

Wally dropped his fork. It clattered on the plate below and Mary West gave him a disapproving look. "You did?" Now that Wally thought about, he did remember Bart trying out for some of the roles. Apparently, he succeeded. "That's…That's great. Bart."

"It's wonderful," Mary said.

Bart nodded. "It's not a big part. But it's my first real play."

"I'm glad your talent lies in acting and not dance then," Wally said. Bart's father, Wally's Uncle Barry, was a dance teacher at their school.

"Wally got a part too!"

Rudy smiled. "We know."

Mary exclaimed, "The loving Benedick!"

"Loving?" Wally screwed up his face in disgust. "Benedick doesn't care for love or marriage."

"Wally, your mother was an English lit major in college. If she says loving, she's right."

Mary smiled. "Who's Beatrice?"

"Artemis," Wally said.

"Artemis?" his parents asked in unison.

"Artemis Crock. A nobody. She's a terrible actor."

Mary's smile widened. "Well maybe, if you're her Benedick, she won't have to do much acting."

"What's that—"

Bart interrupted. "Is this the same Artemis who was adopted by Dad's friend Oliver? The really hot Artemis?"

"Hot?" Wally choked. "Artemis? Artemis is about as hot as January."

"Well, the Artemis adopted by Oliver Queen?"

"Didn't you hear me, cousin? Her last name is Crock, not Queen."

"Roy—"

"Boys," Mary said, "Would you like me to bring dessert out now?'

Wally's face brightened. "What do we have?"

"Just ice cream. But if I bring it out, you guys can't eat the whole carton like you did last time."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dick! Have-have you read the script!" Wally bellowed into his cellphone at full volume.

He could hear cackling on the other side. "Finally finished reading the play then?"

It was Saturday night, two days since Ms. Lance passed out the scripts. "Dude, I have to fucking—no, Benedick has to marry…well, her."

"Personally, I thought it was obvious what was going to happen."

"So did I."

Wally at his phone, trying figure out whom the second, unknown voice coming from the phone was. "Who?"

"Zatanna. Bruce's friends with her Dad, so they're over for dinner."

Wally boiled silently as he heard muffled giggles over the phone. He thought he could hear a quiet, female voice asking "He really didn't guess it immediately then." Wally hung up on them.

* * *

 

Artemis, meanwhile, lay on top of her bed, her script of Much Ado About Nothing lying face down on her chest. Gritting her teeth, she kept on repeating the mantra "I am an actor. I am an actor. I am an actor." It had been bad enough when Don Pedro started matchmaking somewhere in the middle of the play. It was even worse when her character her proclaimed love, and at the end, when they married…

The thing Artemis disliked most about Beatrice's romantic interlude was that Artemis quite enjoyed the other parts of the play. She might even still like Beatrice's part, if the cast was different. After all, Artemis didn't hate romance. Just Nicholas Spark's and assholes' versions of romance. The only good thing about Wally playing Benedick was that at least it wasn't Cameron.

"Artemis." A deep, female voice came from the other side of Artemis's door.

"Oh! Mom. Sorry. I was just…just finishing reading something for school. I'll come in just a minute."

"Okay. Dinner's already on the table. "

Artemis looked down guiltily, despite the fact that no one was in her room to see her. Here she was, spending her only time with her mom locked away in her room. At least she was doing better than Jade.

Ever since Artemis and Jade got adopted by Oliver, he and child services permitted the girls to spend weekends with their mother. At first, both girls had been religious in the practice. However, as Jade grew older, she became quite the wild card. Artemis now tried even harder to clear up time to spend with her mom.

Artemis walked out of her room and into the apartment's living/dining room. Paula had rolled her wheelchair to the table setting at the head of the small dining table. There were two other table settings, one either side of her. Artemis sat down on her mother's right side.

"How was your week, Mom?"

"I've started looking for a job again."

"Mom, you don't need to! Oliver's perfectly willing—"

"I know, but I don't like being in debt to someone. Besides, I need something to do all day when my daughters aren't home." She smiled. "I'd like to contribute to your college funds. I won't have made enough in time to help your sister, but I could help you."

"Mom—"

"I know sweetheart. Oliver is a millionaire. He can afford to send you to college."

Artemis was silent. She picked at her food. It was some Vietnamese dish she no longer remembered the name of. Finally, she asked, "Did you apply anywhere?"

"A few places. But I hope I get the job opening at the public library. It's easy to get there from here."

"I hope you get it too."

"I saw a friend of yours there."

Artemis's eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"I didn't tell her who I was in connection to you. Barbara Gordon is very nice young woman. She was volunteering there, helping with computers there."

"Oh." That certainly sounded like Barbara. She loved books, but loved computers even more. She was in Artemis's grade, in the math and science department of the school. Barbara had told Artemis she considered going into the creative writing department and wished she had; even though the students in her department were much smarter than average, Barbara still managed to learn everything before they did.

"How was your week?"

Artemis considered her answer. "A mixed bag. But I got the part in the play I tried out for."

"That's great! When is the performance?"

"A month or two. I'll make sure to ask Oliver to buy tickets, if you don't have a job anyway."

"What were the bad things?"

"Other people go to school."

* * *

Monday arrived sooner than anyone wanted it to. When Oliver dropped Roy and Artemis off at school, they were still bickering. "Did you see your sister this weekend?"

"No. She never came to Mom's. Why? We're you necking with her again."

"As if I would do anything with that trollop."

She slapped him. "Only I'm allowed to talk about my sister like that, Dance Boy."

"Dance Boy? There are far fewer male dancers than female actors. I'm far likelier to make it than you."

"Roy! Roy!" Wally West came running up to them. "Roy, how was your weekend?" He saw Artemis. "Oh? You're here. I didn't know you guys spoke to each other when a teacher wasn't making you."

"You're not far off," Artemis said. "Did you finish reading the script?"

"What's it to you, wench?"

Her eyes flashed. "I just didn't want to feel honor bound to cover your ass in class today." She stalked away.

Roy said, "You guys should have done the play: The Taming of the Shrew."

Wally shrugged. "I don't know. Her character in Much Ado isn't that different from her personality. Though I doubt she'd ever fall in love with me."

Roy looked down at him. "Would you want her to?"

"Of course not. I hate her."

* * *

On their first read through, later that day, Artemis sat between Megan and Kaldur, the senior. Artemis had so far found him to be kind and quiet. She had asked Roy about him, and although Roy hadn't divulged much, she discovered Kaldur was on another school's swimteam, similar to how Conner was on another school's football team (their school didn't have any school sports). Artemis said her next line, addressed to Signior Benedick, "A dear happiness to women; they would else have been troubled with a pernicious suitor. I thank God, and my cold blood, I am of your humour for that: I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me."

Wally had the next line. Artemis waited. And waited. After a few seconds, she said, "Cat got your tongue."

A sigh went up from the collected group. "No," Wally replied, "but rather, your bad acting."

"What was it Beatrice said earlier? Four out of five of your wits have left you?"

"Artemis, Wally, stop." Ms. Lance rose from her seat. "I know you two…relate so well to your respective characters, but if you cannot be mature enough to cooperate together, I will have to replace you."

"It'd be easy to replace her. But I'm ire—"

"You are just as easy to replace as Artemis, Wally. But I'd rather not replace either of you." Ms. Lance looked at Artemis. "Artemis, think of your mother. She would love to see you in a starring role."

Artemis looked down. Dinah, Ms. Lance, or whatever, was right, even if she was using blackmail. "I'm sorry. I'll…I'll try to stop."

"And Wally?"

"Yeah, Teach?"

Ms. Lance pursed her lips. "Shall I go get your uncle? Or perhaps, the principal? I know how fond you are of Mr. Wayne."

Wally gulped. He was terrified of the principal, who was also Dick's guardian. "No that's okay Ms. Lance."

"Then resume practice. I believe you're speaking next Wally."

"Yes ma'am." He cleared his throat and started speaking. "God keep your ladyship still in that mind! So some gentleman or other shall 'scape a predestinate scratched face."

* * *

Today, the bell dismissed them. Artemis was getting her stuff from her locker when she heard someone walking up behind her. She turned. It was Cameron, complete with white blond hair styled on top of moonstone skin.

"I would be your Benedick any day, Artemis."

"I'm surprised you finished reading through your script."

"West doesn't deserve you." He stepped toward her. Automatically, Artemis stepped backward, hitting the lockers.

"You seem to be forgetting, Cameron. This is play. I am not hooking up with anyone. Beatrice is. Although I must say, your character, what's his name, Borachio, the way he betrays Hero and Claudio and the prince, well, he's very much like you."

He took another step forward. He was boxing her in. He knew she hated small spaces. "I know you still love me."

"I never loved you. I broke up with you a year ago. Why are you still stuck on me anyway?"

"Artemis…You know my father always wanted to marry your mother. He wouldn't have treated her so ill."

She sneered, or at least tried to. "My father is a horrible man. He is a criminal. But he loved my mother and she loved him, even if it would have been far better had they hated each other. What's more, he taught me a few tricks." Artemis grabbed his hand that dared to cup her cheek. She flipped him over her back and onto the floor.

"Artemis!" A new voice called from the end of the hallway. Wally sprinted toward her, holding up a piece of paper like the Olympic torch. He stopped when he reached her. "Dick asked me to give this to you."

She took the piece of paper. There was a phone number on it. She deadpanned, "Please tell me this isn't yours."

He scowled. "No. It's Zatanna's."

"Thank you then."

He nodded at Cameron, who was picking himself up from the floor. "What was that about?"

"I was reminding him of the thousand and one reasons I broke up with last year."

"That was a lapse of judgment. Dating him I mean."

Artemis heard Cameron growl, "West" under his breath, but she continued to eye Wally coolly. "At least I wasn't dating you."

Wally's face reddened. He breathed deeply and said, "I never thought I would agree with you over something." He turned and started walking away.

Artemis glanced behind her. Cameron was watching the whole scene, patiently. "Wait, Wally!"

He turned back. "What?"

She thought fast. "Do…Do you know where Roy is?"

"Why?"

"Carpool."

Wally was taken aback. "Carpool? You carpool with Roy?"

"Yes. Where is he?"

"Practicing in one of the smaller dance rooms."

Very slowly, hating every word, she asked, "Would you mind showing me?"

Wally looked very puzzled and a little bemused. "Um, okay. Come along then? Cameron," he looked at the other boy, "go jump off a cliff."

"Right back at you, West."

* * *

Artemis led the way to the dance wing. Wally followed behind her, quiet for once and trying to think. Although it was difficult to concentrate on anything other than the sculpted butt in front of him. God, she could have been a dancer—they always had the best asses in the school—but her breasts were bigger than the female dancers' breasts usually were. Not that he had ever spared her breasts a look. No, it was all intuition.

So what was he thinking about again? That's right. What the hell just happened? He wondered how he ever missed that Artemis had at one point dated the biggest asshole he knew. And how uncomfortable he made her feel now. He suddenly remembered last week, when Cameron had entered the room and walked toward Artemis. He assumed she was shivering from the air vent blowing right above, but maybe not.

"Hey, Compass."

"Compass?" He had never been called that before.

"Would you prefer Kanye?"

"The Wallman is fine with me, Babe."

She rolled her, thoroughly unimpressed. Whatever had come over her earlier was gone. "Where is Roy, exactly?"

"In that one." Wally pointed to one of the doors. "Artemis, what exactly—"

"Your phone is ringing."

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, answering the call. "Wallman here."

"Dude, where are you?" It was Dick.

"Umm…" How could Wally answer that?

"Babs and I have been waiting forever. Don't tell me Artemis has beat your ass?"

"Wait longer."

"Maybe he's getting laid?" That was Barbara's voice.

"Our Wallman. That's doubtful. Wally, are making out with Artemis?" Friends, Wally decided, were annoying.

"Bye." He hung up the phone and looked up. Artemis was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If enjoyed this, please let me know. If you have any questions, please let me know. Here's a quick guide of the characters thus far and a brief summary of the play (although I recommend reading/watching it). Feel free to skip the guide.
> 
> Theatre kids:
> 
> Benedick—Wally West, 11th grade; Beatrice—Artemis Crock, 11th grade; Claudio—Conner Kent, 10th grade;
> 
> Hero—Megan Morse, 10th grade; Don Pedro—Richard Grayson, 9th grade; Leonato—Kaldur'ahm, 12th grade;
> 
> Don John—Psimon, 10th grade; Borachio—Cameron Mahkent, 11th grade; Conrad—Klarion, 9th grade;
> 
> Margaret/Ursula—Zatanna Zatara, 9th grade Dogberry—Bart Allen, 8th grade; Verges—Garfield Logan, 8th grade;
> 
> The Sexton/The Friar—Tim Drake, 8th grade The Watch—Cassie Sandsmark,8th grade
> 
> Other kids:
> 
> Barbara Gordon—Math/Science, 11th grade Roy Harper—Dance, 11th grade; Jade Nyguen—Dance, 12th grade;
> 
> Adults:
> 
> Bruce Wayne—Principal; Oliver Queen—school sponsor/Board member; Dinah Lance—head theatre teacher;
> 
> Giovanni Zatara—head music teacher; Barry Allen—head dance teacher;
> 
> Much Ado About Nothing:
> 
> Act I: Don Pedro, Claudio, and Benedick arrive at Leonato's house. Benedick and Beatrice quarrel. Claudio and Hero fall in love
> 
> Act II: Don John schemes to prevent a marriage between Claudio and Hero. Don Pedro and company decide to matchmake Benedick and Beatrice.
> 
> Act III: Don Pedro's plan is executed. Possibly, it has worked. Don John convinces Claudio Hero is not a virgin.
> 
> Act IV: Hero's family tries to defend from slander. B&B proclaim something akin to love for one another privately.
> 
> Act V: Happy ending. It is a comedy after all. Pretty much everyone, including B&B, gets married.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
